


Give Me Rain

by TheObscure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia Nordics, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObscure/pseuds/TheObscure
Summary: You were on a skiing holiday with your friends in Sweden to celebrate one friend getting engaged. After losing them during a snow storm, you wake up bandaged, bruised and in an unusual house, surrounded by strangers.
Relationships: Denmark (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Clara? Anna? Where are you guys?" You attempted to shout over the whistling wind. Snow pelted against your half covered cheeks, it felt like small daggers or glass smashing into your face. You had lost your friends after falling from your skiis almost 20 minutes ago. Or was it 30? Or an hour? The wind caused the snow to make everything around you seem like a blur, a thick white sheet. "Clara! Anna! Anybody?" Still, no reply. "Shit! Okay, retrace your steps." As you said this to yourself, you turned to see your footsteps already covered by a fresh layer of snow. "Damnit! Okay... try get hold of Arthur." As you took your phone from your hip pouch and held it close to your face, you groaned in annoyance when you saw you had no signal. "Fuck! Keep walking, keep walking." As you continued walking, you couldn't help but groan against the now faster winds and heavier snow. How were you going to find them again? You couldn't get your bearings, you didn't know where you even were. You got so lost in your own thoughts and battling against the snow you didn't see a small overhang, causing you to fall down with a scream. As you tried to cling onto something, anything, you suddenly hit the ground, knocking the air from you. You screamed loudly when something heavy fell on your ankle, looking down you saw a small boulder pinning your leg to the floor. As panic set in, your head began to spin and nausea took over your entire body, the cold began to seep into your bones as the snow dampened your clothes. "H...help... help! Help me!" You managed to scream after what seemed like an eternity of being down there. "Help..."

"Hej? Hej? Er der nogen dernede?*" You finally heard a voice call over the wind whistling in your ears. "Hej? Åh, lort! vent der!**" The cold finally took over your body and you felt your body go limp. You fell in and out of consciousness when you felt the boulder be moved from your foot, followed by a series of twigs snapping as it was thrown over the side of the small cliff. "Ah, god morgen, søvnigt hoved!***" A voice said as your eyes slowly opened, when you looked around you noticed you were laid in a warm, comfortable bed covered with what looked like hand knitted blankets. The walls were simple wooden panels and the low ceiling had wooden timbers going across it. Across the room was a lit fire filled with logs that crackled loudly as they emitted their warmth into the cosy room. As your eyes continued to scan the room, they finally settled on a man smiling to you. He was wearing a red jumper with white stars knitted into it- again, it looked hand made. "Taler du dansk?****" The only word you recognised from the sentence was 'Dansk'. You hadn't bothered to learn much of the language except the basics, your friend Clara was fluent in Danish. You simply shook your head, relieved when he nodded and his smile grew. "Ah, American?" When you finally understood him, you felt a smile grow onto your face as you shook your head.

"English." You replied, for some reason surprised to hear your own voice. The man nodded and shuffled in the chair, you heard it creak as he sat forward and held out a hand to you. After hesitating for a moment, you reached forward and shook his. His skin felt rough and warm, his hand itself was large; much larger than yours.

"Well, Miss English! It's a pleasure to meet you. My names Mathias. I found you out there with an injured ankle, I patched it up as best as possible." When he informed you of this, you moved the numerous blankets away and sighed deeply when you saw the bandaged ankle. How were you going to find your friends now? You doubted that you could put much weight on the ankle. "I'm sorry, I know it's not amazing." When you looked over at the man, he was laughing and itching the back it his head nervously.

"Thank you...Mathias. I was so scared nobody would find me down there." You replied as you examined your ankle a little more, as you slowly turned it to one side a severe pain shot through it and up your leg, causing you to hiss in pain. The man chuckled to himself a little, bringing your attention back to him. His hair was blonde, his skin a pale colour and his eyes a dazzling blue- they were almost like ice. His smile was wide, cheerful and friendly.

"Hey, don't mention it! It's lucky I heard you over the wind, otherwise you'd be wolf meat by now." His response sent a shiver through your body which, when he noticed, caused Mathias to throw another large log onto the fire. "What were you doing out there all alone, anyway? And in a snow storm?" You told him you were on holiday with some friends, how you lost them and how you ended up where he found you. He listened intently and nodded as you spoke, scratching the back of his head and exhaling deeply when you had finished. "Sheesh, that sounds bad. So your friends have no idea where you are?" You simply shook your head. "Where are you staying?" You thought for a moment, you were still a little disoriented from the fall and the cold. However you finally remembered the name of the town you were staying in and informed him, his reaction caused a sense of panic to set in. "What? That's over an hour away, you came all the way out here to ski?"

"Yes, my friend Clara told us this was the best place for skiing in Denmark." Your response caused him to smile proudly, which made you giggle a little. When there was a knock at the door, your eyes followed Mathias as he stood and opened it wide, allowing another man to enter the room carrying a tray. This man was smaller in height and less broad than Mathias, although he had the same pale hair and skin. He set the tray filled with two mugs and a plate of biscuits down on a nearby table and smiled sweetly to you, causing you to smile in return.

"Ah! Olet hereillä!*****" The man exclaimed as his smile widened. You didn't recognise this language, it certainly wasn't Danish. You turned to Mathias for help when you heard him laughing, the other man simply looked over his shoulder at his taller companion, waiting for an explanation. Mathias replied in the same, unknown language, causing the man to turn back to you with a nod and a smile. "I'm sorry, I always assume people will understand me. It is good to see you awake! My name is Tino. I am sorry about your ankle, I know it isn't the neatest of bandaging but I did my very best!" You shook the man's hand when he offered it to you, smiling to Mathias as you noticed him pre occupy himself with the fire.

"(name). Oh, it was you who bandaged my ankle?" You asked, he simply nodded before the proud smile dropped from his face and he turned to look st Mathias. You couldn't help but chuckle when the other man turned to look at the two of you, smiling and laughing innocently. Tino merely shook his head before he handed you one of the mugs, which you took with a grateful smile.

"I shall leave you to rest up some more, feel free to join us whenever you are ready. Just bring this here," You laughed when he placed a small, silver bell beside the bed. "and one of us shall come to help you. Mathias, come along." Mathias smiled to you as he followed his friend towards the door, however both stopped and turned to look at you when you called them.

"Thank you, so much." You said, the two men both smiled and bowed their heads slightly before they closed the door.

~~~

You pushed the curtain to the side and gazed out across the snow covered wilderness outside the window. You could see a thick gathering of trees not too far away, but that was all the features of the landscape you could make out through the snow. It had not stopped snowing, in fact, it was now falling heavier and faster. It had been a few hours since you had seen either of the men, you had fallen into a deep sleep after finishing the drink Tino had brought you. It was almost pitch black outside with only a small patch of light left in the sky. As you narrowed your eyes, you could make out the faint outline of someone walking towards the cabin, someone tall wearing a long black hooded coat. Perhaps Mathias had gone to gather wood for the fires? When the door opened, however, you were a little confused to see Mathias walk into the room with a smile. As you looked back out of the window, the figure had gone. Perhaps you were tired? Or maybe you hit your head harder than you thought.

"Would you like to join us? It's a little warmer in the main room, the fire is bigger." Mathias asked, you simply smiled and nodded as you moved back the many blankets and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. However before you had a chance to try and stand, Mathias had lifted you up carefully as though you weighed nothing. When he noticed your startled expression, he merely chuckled and walked out of the room. "What? I'm under strict instructions to not let you put weight on that ankle of yours. Ain't that right?"

"That's right! And you be careful with her, your arms are like tree trunks." Tino called from a room off to the left of the hallway you were walking down, causing you to laugh. The walls and ceiling were the same as in the previous bedroom, however the wooden flooring had a cosy, maroon rug running along the length of the hall. Pictures hung on the walls of Mathias and Tino with other people. When Mathias walked into the main room, the welcoming heat from the fire warmed your skin instantly and caused you to smile. You were gently placed on a couch covered with yet more hand knitted blankets and cushions. The fireplace was a large, stone unit with a large roaring fire inside. "Mathias, fetch Miss (name) a drink!" Tino's voice called, causing you to laugh.

"Beer?" Was all Mathias asked, you simply nodded and smiled in thanks. He smiled back down to you before he left the room. You examined the room a little more, it smelt of winter berries and cinnamon, there was a very homely feeling to the room, it filled you with warmth and a cheerful feeling. You pulled your phone from your pocket and sighed, noticing you had no signal still. "Sorry about that, we get bad signal out here. The room right at the back gets the best, if you want to...."

"No, that's okay. I was just checking to see if my friends or my brother had tried to contact me." You informed Mathias as he sat down beside you and handed you a bottle of beer. You took it with a smile and thanked him. You could feel heat radiating from his body as he sat beside you, almost pulling you towards him for comfort. "This room is lovely."

"Ah, this is all Tino's handiwork, ain't that right?" Mathias asked the other man as he walked into the room and smiled with a nod as he sat in a large armchair beside the fire. He pulled a blanket around his body and took a drink from his beer as he looked across at you. He looked younger than Mathias, just a little older than yourself, perhaps? "If you ever need any decorating or DIY, Tino's your guy."

"My flat needs a loving touch like this." You replied with a smile before you took a drink. "How do you two know each other? Are you friends, brothers?" Mathias smiled as he looked across at the younger man, who was gazing into the fire, seemingly mesmerized by the flames.

"We've been friends for a long, long time. Right, Tin?" Mathias asked, the other man simply nodded and smiled. "We met at school, along with three other friends. Hey, where is the Swede anyway?" You took another drink and turned to look at Tino, who was looking out of the window.

"I've told you before about calling him that. I told you, he went out to get more wood and supplies from the outhouse." Tino replied, you wondered who this other man was, however you didn't want to pry. "Anyway, please tell us more about yourself, Miss." You smiled and nodded as you told the two men more about yourself, about your life in London, your brother and your friends. The three of you spoke and drank for around three hours, the fire began to die down and Tino had drifted to sleep in the chair.

"Let's get you to bed, søvnigt hoved." Mathias said to you in a low, quiet voice when he noticed you falling to sleep. With a smile and a nod, you made a move to stand, however you were picked up once again. "I have to say, it's nice having someone else here. We don't often have visitors or guests."

"I dont want to be a burden or outstay my welcome. You guys have been so kind to me." You replied as you were gently placed down on the bed. Mathias walked to the old looking closet in the far corner of the room and opened the doors, searching through the clothes for a moment until he brought out a large, longsleeved shirt.

"You're not being a burden. Here, sleep in this. I'll get your clothes dried out over night and cleaned. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall, okay?" He replied as he handed you the shirt. You smiled and nodded as you took it and smiled up to him. "Goodnight. I hope you sleep well."

"Goodnight, Mathias. Thank you, again." Was the last thing you said to him before he shot you his cheerful smile and closed the door behind him.

*- Hello? Hello? Is anyone down there?

**-Hello? Oh, shit! Wait there!

***- Ah, good morning, sleepy head!

****- Do you speak Danish?

*****-Ah! You are awake


	2. Chapter 2

~~~2 Days Later~~~

"Arthur, I'm really okay! I promise, they're good guys. They've helped me so much. Do you want to speak to one of them?" You asked your brother, he merely sighed and shook his head. You had finally found enough signal to video call your brother from the room you were sleeping in. He looked relieved to see you and you couldn't help but notice he was crying a little when he first saw your face.

"No, no. I can see you're okay. They're clearly looking after you well. But please contact one of your friends, they must be worried sick." He replied, you merely smiled and nodded. He looked tired, he had large circles beneath his eyes and he hadn't shaved for a few days.

"They probably think you're dead or something! Don't they have bears in Iceland?" Alfred asked as he appeared behind your brother, causing you to laugh at Arthur's expression. You waved to your brother in law, receiving a fast wave in return. "Hey, are any of them hot?"

"She's not in Iceland, twat. She's in Denmark." Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, you go get some rest, love. And contact one of your friends when you wake up. Please keep in touch with both of us, okay? I love you." You smiled and nodded, blowing a kiss down the camera to both men before you hung up. With a deep sigh, you placed your phone down on the bed beside you and looked out of the window. The snow was still falling but not as heavy. You had met another man who lived in the house, Berwald- the taller figure you had seen outside the first night you were here. He was tall with stern features, he didn't speak much. At first, you were certain it was just you.

"It's not you, the Swede is always this quiet. There's only two times he's vocal. When he's drunk or when he's getting some, know what I mean?" Mathias had informed you, causing you to simply laugh and shake your head. You stood from the bed with a groan and limped across the room, when you opened the door the house seemed silent and still. You were the only one there. As you slowly made your way into the main room, you found a note Tino had left you on the table. 'We have gone for a walk, please help yourself to anything. There are fresh towels in the bathroom cabinet should you want a bath or shower'. A warm bath sounded just what you needed. You hobbled down the hall until you came to the bathroom and opened the door- your eyes settled on Mathias standing beneath the shower as the water rolled down his hair and shoulders.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" You said hurriedly as you closed the door and made your way into the main room once again. You sat in the chair beside the lit fire and stared into the flames. You were so embarrassed; you could feel the blush on your cheeks and your heart was beating rapidly in your chest. Maybe he hadn't seen you? He never looked up and saw you, perhaps he didn't hear you either? You sighed deeply and closed your eyes as you began to calm down a little.

"Here, it's cold, you can put it against your cheeks." Mathias suddenly said beside you. You opened your eyes with a startle and turned to your side to see a bottle of beer hovering there. You took it with a small nod and took a drink, not turning to look to your side. When he chuckled, he walked to the chair opposite yours and took a seat, your eyes finally settled on him and widened when you saw he was only wearing a towel around his waist. You took a large drink from the beer, coughing as it fizzled in your nose a little. "Don't you just love the sound of a fire crackling? It takes me back to being a little kid again, my Mama cooking something up in the kitchen, my Papa chopping wood outside. After we were full with Mama's food, we'd all sit around the fire whilst Mama knitted and Papa smoked his pipe. When it was time for me to go to bed, he'd always make sure my fire was lit and crackling until I fell asleep. It was a sense of comfort, you know?" You smiled a little and finally looked back over at Mathias, he was looking into the fire. The flames reflected in his icy eyes and made them seem childlike. Your eyes momentarily drifted down to his broad, muscular chest- water was dropping from his still wet hair, causing droplets to trickle down his chest. He was certainly visibly strong. His arms and chest had small scars dotted across them, his chest was smooth, with a thin trail of almost white hair forming around his navel and travelling down before disappearing into the towel.

"When I was a little girl I had a night light that projected moons and stars all around my room- my walls, the ceiling, even the floor. I couldn't sleep without the thing for years. My brother had bought me it when I went through a patch of nightmares. I guess I became dependant on it, I even took the thing on holidays." You replied, bringing your eyes back to Mathias' face just as he turned to look at you with a soft smile. You took a drink and laughed a little. "My Father hated it, he said only little kids need a lamp to sleep with. Arthur was so proud of himself because I loved it so much."

"Every kid needs something to make them feel safe. Hey, so do adults. Why do you think there's so much knitted stuff around here?" As Mathias asked you this, you looked around the room and smiled at the knitted blankets and pillow cases. "Tino's the same, that's why he knits all of this stuff. He also has a necklace which he never takes off, hasn't since the say he got it." You took another drink and smiled as you looked back into the fire. When you felt Mathias' eyes on you, you looked across at him and smiled when he quickly looked away. "So, what makes you feel safe?" You thought for a moment, wondering if what you were going to say would sound silly.

"I guess...just knowing I'm not alone. Feeling someone near me, close to me. I think that's why Arthur is so worried about me, because he knows I can't hug him. I drive him insane sometimes with all my hugging. His partner, Alfred, loves it. But..." You stopped talking when you felt Mathias' hands settle on top of yours as you held your bottle. Mathias was kneeling on the floor in front of you, smiling up to you- you had been so lost in what you were saying you didn't even notice him move. Mathias smiled as he moved his head closer to yours until your lips touched, your eyes instantly closed as you kissed him back. He placed the bottle down on the floor as his hands moved to comb into your hair as he held your head gently. Your own settled on his chest, your fingers gently brushing his skin. You heard Mathias hum against your lips as he deepend the kiss, causing you to moan quietly against his. When he broke the kiss, the two of you remained close to one another- simply smiling at the other almost complete silence, only the sound of the crackling fire filled the room. "I suppose that's one way to know you're not alone." You said in a quiet voice, your smile grew bigger when Mathias burst into a sweet, cheerful laughter. When he kissed you once again, you allowed your hands to brush back into his wet hair, your long nails gently combed against his scalp; earning low, quiet moans from his chest.

"I think it's a great idea! You'll see, she'd love it!" Tino's voice sounded from outside, causing Mathias to quickly stand up and run down the hall, slamming a door behind him as you sat in the chair laughing. When the door opened, Tino came into the room with a satisfied exhale as he placed two canvas shopping bags down on the couch. "Ah, that fire feels so good! Just put those in the kitchen, Ber. I'll ask Mathias to bring the rest in." The taller man simply nodded in greetings to you before he disappeared into the kitchen with more, larger bags.

"Here, let me help-" You began to stand up, however your sentence was cut short by Tino.

"No, no! You should be resting. Mathias can handle it, he's the strongest of us. Where is he?" Tino asked, removing his large coat, hat, scarf and gloves. His pale cheeks were a bright pink, as was the tip of his nose.

"Hey, it's Rudolph!" Mathias said as he walked into the room once again; now dressed in a pair of jeans and another knitted sweater. Tino merely hit his arm as Mathias and yourself chuckled. "Hey, we have a peeping Tom under our roof." You shot Mathias a look as he beamed a smile to you and sat back down, taking a drink from his beer as Tino asked him for an explanation.

"It was an accident. He didn't lock the door when he was taking a shower." You replied, earning Mathias a gentle smack to the back of the head from Tino. You couldn't help but laugh as the two men bickered in a language you guessed was Finish. As you looked out of the window at the snow covered mountains and landscape, your mind travelled to your friends. "Would you excuse me? I'm going to try call my friends." The two men stopped arguing for a moment and both nodded with a sweet smile.

"Make yourself useful and help the Lady to her room." Tino told Mathias who, despite you saying you could manage, lifted you from the floor and carried you to your room. Once inside, he placed you gently on the bed and smiled down to you.

"Once you're finished-" He began to say, however you cut him short by ringing the bell beside the bed. He chuckled to himself and nodded. He leant down and kissed you once again, you could feel yourself smiling as you kissed him back. A warmth spread throughout your whole body- a happy feeling. When he broke the kiss, he winked down to you before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. 

"And they know you're alright?" Arthur asked, you simply nodded and smiled. He sighed in relief and a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "Thank goodness for that. When did they say they could get to you?"

"Not for a couple more days, the snow is thick up here. You'd hate it, it's so cold." You replied, laughing when your brother pulled a unpleasant face and shook his head.

"Someones looking happy." Alfred said as he appeared in the background, he placed his car keys down on the table and pressed a kiss to Arthur's hair before his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his head rested on top of his head as he smiled to you. He had just finished work, he was still wearing his suit. You had always thought he looked good in a suit, although he didn't like to dress too smartly when he didn't have to. "You gettin' some?"

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped as he turned to look at his partner, meanwhile you simply laughed and shook your head. "Well, you make sure you stay in touch with them, okay?" You nodded and smiled, laughing at Alfred mouthing something to you behind your brothers head. When there was a knock at the door and it opened, Mathias poked his head around sheepishly and smiled to you.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know we're having a fire pit outside if you want to join us? I have one of my jumpers for you, it's pretty cold out." He informed you in a quiet voice, you simply smiled and nodded as you told him to come to you. With one eyebrow raised, he slowly walked into the room and gently sat down beside you on the bed.

"Arthur, Al, this is Mathias. He was the one who found me and brought me here." You said, turning the camera so you both appeared on the screen. Mathias nervously smiled and waved down the camera. Alfred's eyebrow instantly raised as he inspected the other man before his eyes met your own. Arthur was doing the same, only with a stern expression.

"It's nice to meet you both." Mathias said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for interrupting your call."

"That's all right. Thank you so much, for what you've done. You probably saved her life." Arthur replied as a small smile finally appeared on his face. Mathias merely smiled and nodded. "Well, it sounds like you have plans. Go and enjoy yourself. Speak to you tomorrow?" You simply smiled and nodded, blowing kisses down the camera to them both before the screen turned black. You placed your phone down and turned to smile at Mathias.

"You look like your brother. You have the same-"

"Dont you dare say eyebrows." You interrupted, causing Mathias to laugh and shake his head; you were thankful that he replied with smile.

"Here, let me help." Mathias handed you the oversized, thick jumper and lifted you once again, throwing a blanket from the couch over his shoulder as be passed through the main room.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not true at all! You big liar!" Tino exclaimed as you laughed, Mathias simply nodded as he took a drink from his beer and pulled the blanket closer around the two of you. You were sat on an enormous tree trunk which had been cut in half to make a make shift bench beside Mathias, whilst Tino and Berwald took the other, sitting opposite you. An enormous fire pit was in the middle of the benches which was casting a comforting warmth onto your cheeks. You were now wearing two of Mathias' large jumpers and had another blanket wrapped around yourself beneath the one you were both wrapped in. As your eyes glanced at Berwald, you noticed a small smile on his face.

"It is true! Ain't it, Swede?" Mathias asked, Berwald's small smile remained, yet he simply took a drink. This caused Tino to gasp as he hit his boyfriends arm whilst you laughed once again. "See? Told you. I'm sorry Tin, but you snore like a wild boar." The small Finish man took a drink from his beer before he reached for another from the mound of snow beside him, passing it to Mathias who winked at his friend before chuckling. "Hey, at least you dont talk." This caused you to bring your bottle away from your lips as you turned to look at Mathias with one eyebrow raised. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he took a drink.

"How do you know that?" You asked him, earning an excited 'ooh' from Tino as he shifted, making himself more comfortable as he listened. The fire reflected in Mathias' eyes as he turned to look at you. The two of you were sat close together in order to keep warmer, in fact, you could just feel his breath on your cheeks whenever he spoke.

"I couldn't sleep a few nights ago, so I was on my way outside for some air. I heard you from outside the door." He replied in a quiet voice, as though he only wanted you to hear him. His grin turned to a gentle smile and you felt his hand settle on yours beneath the blankets. You simply nodded and smiled before you took a drink and turned to look into the fire. "You were saying 'Oh, Mathias! You're the most handsome man I've ever seen! I wish British men looked like you!'" You simply laughed and shook your head and turned to look across at Tino, who-although he was smiling and laughing- seemed to be watching you and Mathias closely.

"You never did tell us, do you have a partner waiting for you back home?" He suddenly asked, causing Mathias' laughter to die down. All of a sudden, you could feel all three sets of eyes on you- though it felt like a hundred. You took a drink from your beer and simply shook your head with a small smile. "What? A pretty young thing like yourself? Not even a love interest?" You shuffled on the bench, unintentionally moving closer to Mathias. He seemed to notice this and you soon felt a hand settle on your thigh, though he still remained silent as he waited for your response. You cleared your throat and simply shook your head again.

"My brother and his partner try to set me up with people but... I'm not too interested. I'm still quite close friends with an ex of mine, though. Well, I say ex, we never really dated. We were more..." You began to say, however you were cut off by Tino chuckling. You simply laughed and took a drink.

"You know, I think I have the perfect person for you! Do you have a type?" Tino asked, you simply chuckled and took another drink.

"Well in her sleep she said she liked big, muscly guys with blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Chiseled cheekbones like a model." Mathias suddenly said, causing your laughter to grow as you turned to look at him. He smiled down to you and winked before taking a drink. Tino simply laughed and turned to look down at the mound of snow.

"I think I might get some more drinks. Ber, will you help me?" He asked, the other man simply nodded and stood, leaving their blanket on the bench as they went into a small outhouse not so far from where you were sitting. When you heard the door creak shut, you felt Mathias' arm slide around your waist and pull you closer to him. When you looked up at him, he instantly pressed his lips to yours- they felt freezing cold and wet from the beer. You hummed against his lips and placed your freezing hand on his chest, he took it in his own and squeezed it was he tried to warm it up.

"I can feel that through my jumper." He said when he broke the kiss, causing you to smile. "Are you too cold? Do you want to to inside?"

"No, I'm okay. This is...perfect." You replied, seeing his smile grow as he kissed you once again. You couldn't remember the last time you had enjoyed a night so much- you sometimes had camping weekends with Arthur, Alfred and your friends Francis and Ivan. But somehow this felt different.

"Okay! Who wants whiskey?" You heard Tino shout, Mathias quickly sat back and you hid your smirk as you took a drink from your beer. "Somrthing a little more warming, hm?" You smiled and nodded, thanking Tino when he handed you a cold tumbler of whiskey.

~~~Later that night~~~

Your hands buried deep into Mathias' hair as he moaned deeply above you. Your legs hooked around his, shifting with every move he made. The fire crackled in the background, warming your naked bodies whilst the blankets laid abandoned on the floor. His head buried deep into your neck as he grunted and moaned, each sound came from deep within his chest- you could almost feel it rumbling against your skin. A thin layer of sweat beaded across both of your bodies, you watched a small bead drop from his collarbone down his chest. You moaned loudly when his lips pressed against the side of your neck, sucking and biting gently. The headboard knocked gently against the wall, in three consecutive knocks. It was only when your eyes flickered open you that you realised it was in fact your door, you sat up in bed and looked around the dark room; the fire was not lit, the blankets were still covering the bed and you were alone. You wiped your hand across your forehead, feeling the cold sweat there. When the three knocks sounded again, you lit the small lamp beside your bed and climbed out, gasping at the cold floor against your bare feet and the freezing night air against your bare legs. You opened the door a crack and went a little wide eyed to see Mathias standing there. He smiled gently to you and bowed his head a little when you opened the door wider. You closed it once again when he stepped further into the room, yawning and rubbing your eyes.

"What time is it?" You asked, turning to see Mathias kneeling in front of the fire, throwing the small logs inside to build the flame he had lit. When it was big enough to warm the room, he turned to you with a smile and walked over to you before pressing a gentle kiss to your hair.

"It's 3:45. I'm sorry to wake you, I couldn't sleep because of the racket." When he said this, your dream came flooding back to you and you felt a blush spread across your cheeks. "I mean, listen to that." When he creaked the door open a little once again, you raised your eyebrows when you heard the loud moans coming from Tino and Berwald's room. You simply laughed and moved to sit on the bed once again when he closed the door. When he sat beside you, he reached across and moved the curtains back a little- the night was pitch black outside, stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was almost full. "Have you spoken to your friends?" You nodded and turned to look at him, you saw an unusual expression on his face- it was far from his usual cheerful smile.

"They won't be able to get here for another few days at least, maybe a week. The snow has almost completely blocked the path here." You replied, relieved to see a hint of a smile return to his face. The two of you sat in silence for a moment before Mathias finally spoke again.

"Look, I know this is none of my business and it's not my place to ask. But... that ex you mentioned. Do you and him still...you know..." When he asked this, you turned to sit facing him on the bed- he almost looked embarrassed about asking the question. When his eyes finally met yours, you were almost taken back by the look in his eyes; they weren't filled with their usual glimmer, instead they seemed filled with something close to sadness. When you slowly shook your head, he raised one eyebrow at your reaction.

"No, we don't. Francis is one of my closest friends, that's all." You informed him. You noticed a small look of relief flood his face, but he simply nodded. "Why?" His eyes shifted to look at you once again, however he remained silent. "Mathias?" You sat on your knees and leant forward, gently turning his face to look at you. You could feel a small amount of stubble beneath your fingers, pricking your skin slightly. With a small sigh, his eyes stared deep into yours once again.

"It's just...when you leave...I'd like to stay in contact. I know you'll be hundreds of miles away but... I've never met anybody like you before. And I don't know if I will again." He said this in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper- you felt your heard thud against your chest and ring loudly in your ears. Your lips were parted, though you couldn't think of anything to say. When he took your hand in his, he watched his own fingers gently move across yours. "I don't want to get in the way of your life back home, you know?" When your free hand settled on his cheek, he finally looked up at you. You instantly kissed Mathias with more passion than you had ever kissed anyone. His large hands settled on your waist as he kissed you back, pulling you into his lap before they travelled to the bottom of your back. You broke the kiss to lift his shirt over his head, allowing it to fall to the floor with a dull thud before your hands spread across his broad chest. His lips met yours once again as his hands settled on your bare thighs, lightly gripping the skin there. When his lips travelled to your neck, you bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning too loudly. When he lifted the jumper over your head, he lowered you down onto your back and hovered above you as he kissed you once again, trailing his hand across your inner thigh.

When you woke the next morning Mathias was gone. You sat up in the bed and looked around the room, there were no signs of him having been there at all. Had you dreamt the whole thing? It was only when you stood and walked into the bathroom to take a shower that you noticed the small bite marks on your collar bones and the sides of your neck. With a small smile, you climbed into the shower and allowed the hot water to roll down your body. Mathias was nowhere to be found, neither were Tino or Berwald. You made yourself a cup of coffee before you walked out into the porch and sat down on the large wicker reading chair there, smiling as you looked out at the vast white land scape around you. It was certainly beautiful and you were beginning to fall in love with the place. When your phone began to ring in your pocket, you smiled and waved to Alfred when he appeared on the screen.

"Hey there, hot stuff! How ya doing?" He asked as he took a sip from his mug, you simply smiled and nodded. "Still cold?" When you turned the phone around and showed him your surroundings, you laughed when he simply shuddered. "Even the sight of it makes me cold. So, those dudes still treating you right?"

"Yes, very well. They've all gone somewhere this morning, there's probably a note somewhere I've missed." You told him, taking a drink and humming as the warm liquid warmed your chest. When you noticed Alfred's eyes narrowed as he looked at you, you began to laugh a little. "What? Have you frozen?"

"What is that on your neck?" He suddenly asked, you simply placed your hand over one of the marks and chucked a little, causing him to gasp. "I knew it! I knew you were gettin' some!" When you told him to lower his voice, he told you Arthur was at work. "Let me guess, the pretty blonde we saw yesterday?" You simply nodded and smiled. "How was he?"

"Al!" You simply replied, smiling when he laughed and shrugged. "Hey, dont tell Arthur, okay? He'll go crazy." After thinking for a few moments, Alfred finally nodded and smiled. "Look, I have to go. I can see them coming back. Tell Arthur I'll ring him later, okay? Love you." Alfred blew a kiss down the phone and hung up, you quickly pulled up the collar of the oversized jumper to hide the marks and smiled to Tino when he stepped onto the porch.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" He asked, you simply nodded and smiled to Berwald, who did the same as he passed. "Oh! We have a guest coming later this afternoon. Our friend Lukas has flown in for a few days from Norway. Mathias is a little grouchy about it, he and Lukas used to be very close. But they had a little...falling out some years ago. He's been in a strange mood all morning." You simply smiled and nodded before Tino tapped your shoulder with a cheerful smile and walked inside. However, he reappread a moment later with a large mug of black coffee and a smile. "Would you take that to him? He's around the back of the outhouse. You'll be able to hear him." Tino was right, as you drew closer to the small hut you could hear grunting and talking in Danish, followed by a strange sound you didn't recognise. When you turned the corner, Mathias was standing shirtless as he threw an axe against a tree, picked it out and threw it again. You watched him for a few moments, watching the muscles in his back moving with every throw. You also noticed a few long scratches running across his back from the night before.

"Mathias?" You asked, when he turned to look at you, you instantly noticed the unusually stern, stressed expression on his face. This certainly didn't look like the Mathias you were growing to know. "Tino sent you this." You handed him the mug and wrapped your arms around your body to retain heat, bowing your head slightly before you turned your back.

"Do you want to try? It's great for releasing stress." When he asked this, you turned to see him holding out the axe to you. When you laughed nervously and shook your head, he walked to you, took your hand and led you back to where he was just standing. Your boots fell into his large boot prints in the snow as he placed one hand on your waist and another placed the axe in the correct position in your hands. "Okay, throw." He was standing so close to you, you could feel his chest against your back and his breath against the back of your neck- it sent electric currents down your spine and all your hairs stood on end. When you threw the axe, you turned to Mathias with a large smile when it landed in the centre of the tree. "No way..."

"I must be a natural, huh?" Was all you asked, hearing him chuckle as he walked past you to retrieve the axe. You took a seat on a large barrel close by and watched as he continued throwing and retrieving the axe. "Aren't you cold?" With a shake of the head, he gave the axe one last, powerful throw with a deep grunt. You watched it fly through the air and slam into the trunk, sending shards of bark falling to the snow. You watched the snow falling for a moment, following a single snowflake as it danced through the air before gracefully landing on the pillow of snow that covered the floor. It was then you felt something settle around your shoulders, when you looked you found Mathias' jumper draped over them with the man now sitting beside you drinking from the mug.

"I'm sorry. It's just... someone's coming that I haven't seen for some years. We had a..." Mathias began to explain, however he stopped when you placed your hand over his. When he turned to look at you, his eyes seemed softer and calmer.

"You don't have to explain." Was all you said, relieved to see a smile enter his face before he leant forward and kissed you deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean... you still hardly know them." Your friend asked, you simply smiled and nodded. You couldn't help but notice her look of concern as you spoke, however you continued to smile.

"We won't be told off by Arthur, will we?" Your other friend asked as she came into view, you simply smiled and shook your head. Your two friends were heading home the next day, but still couldn't get to you from where they were. Besides, your ankle still wasn't fully healed. Not healed enough to travel such a long way, at least.

"Guys, I promise I'm okay. I'm safe here. I'll tell Arthur and he'll just have to deal with it, right?" You replied, seeing them both nod. "I'll ring him now. Talk to you before you leave?" Again, two more nods. When the screen turned black, you placed your phone down on the bed and sighed deeply. You weren't going to ring your brother just yet, you knew how he would react when he heard. You felt worry begin to rise in your chest, causing you to groan deeply and lay down- burrowing your face into the pillows.

"Boy, Tino sure does pull out all the stops for someone he's known for so long. Hey, what's wrong?" Mathias asked as he closed the door behind him, shaking some snow from his jumper and kicking off his boots. He knelt beside the bed, his head tilted to the side as he watched you with concerned eyes. You peered out from the pillows and smiled weakly.

"My friends leave tomorrow." Was all you told him. Mathias simply nodded before he climbed onto the bed and pulled a heavy knitted blanket over the two of you. You rested your head on his chest and sighed deeply as his large arms wrapped around you. "I have to tell Arthur."

"Do you want to go home? I'm sure we can find a way of getting you to the town..." When Mathias asked you this, you sat up in the bed and looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. He simply smiled up to you and reached his hand out, cupping your cheek. "If that's what you want."

"It isn't." You whispered in response. A smile crept onto his face and he sat up quickly to press his lips to yours. Your hands climbed into his hair as you laid back down on the plush pillows. Mathias smiled down to you and ran a finger down your cheek, causing you to smile back up to him.

"It's not what I want, either." He whispered to you, making you laugh as you kissed him once again. When there was a knock at the door, neither of you heard it open until you heard a voice.

"Have you seen Mathias? Tino needs him to..." Berwald trailed off his sentence when he saw the two of you. Mathias broke the kiss and turned to look at his friend- who looked embarrassed and kept his eyes glued to the wall.

"Tino needs me to what?" Mathias asked with a groan as he rolled from the bed and smiled down to you with a wink before he tapped the Swedish man on the shoulder. You simply smiled awkwardly to Berwald, who bowed his head before shutting the door after him. You couldn't help but laugh to yourself once he was out of the room.

~~~

"Are you warm enough? I can always go back inside and get you more blankets." Tino asked as he began to stand, however you simply laughed and shook your head. "I do worry. I've heard it's cold in England, but surely not this cold?"

"It is cold, but mostly damp." You told him, earning a smile and a nod as he listened. "It rains quite a lot of the time. Even in summer."

"I visited England once, London. It was so busy, people everywhere." Lukas commented, making you smile. You had met the Norweigan soon after he arrived. He seemed nice, a little quiet but polite. He looked somewhat similar to Tino. Mathias and Berwald hadn't joined the three of you yet. When you heard the door open and heavy boots begin to crunch in the snow, you turned and smiled when you saw the two men finally coming to join you. "Ber, it's good to see you!" Lukas stood and embraced the taller man tightly before Berwald took a seat across from you. When Lukas saw Mathias, you noticed the smile fall from his face slightly before he nodded. "How are you, Mathias?" 

"Just fine." Was all he replied before taking a seat beside Berwald and taking a drink. A tense atmosphere began to settle over you all, causing Tino to clear his throat and smile brightly. 

"Miss (name) was just telling us about the weather in London! Apparently it rains a lot, you'd sure like that, right Ber?" The small Finnish man asked, causing the Swedish man to nod and smile in response. 

"I'd love it if you all came to stay with me sometime. I could take you on a tour, show you the sights!" You told them, to which the men nodded and smiled. When you looked over at Mathias he was sitting with his legs spread wide, his arms were tightly folded as he held a bottle and he was looking directly into the fire. His forehead was tight with small lines on it and his mouth formed a tight frown. As the night drew on, Tino, Mathias and Berwald had gone to fetch more drinks and more firewood, leaving yourself sitting alone with Lukas. 

"I gather they've told you about us, right? The fight we had?" He suddenly asked, you simply nodded and took a drink. "I didn't think he'd still be holding this much of a grudge. Kind of like a kid, don't you think?" You didn't reply, you weren't sure what to say-as you cleared your throat awkwardly, Lukas turned to look at you with a smile.

"You know, my brother can hold onto a grudge for years. He still hasn't forgiven me for breaking one of his vases over three years ago." You told him, feeling a little amount of relief when the man chuckled. "I don't know what happened between the two of you and it isn't my business but...try and talk to him. In private, I'm sure he'll come around." Lukas remained silent for a moment or two as he took a drink from his beer and thought.

"You know, I always thought Brit's were rude, uptight people. But you're alright." He responded, making you smile a little as you looked back into the fire. When the three men came back, Mathias sat beside you and wrapped a blanket around the two of you-holding your hand once they were hidden. He still didn't turn to look at Lukas, you could almost feel the anger coming from him just from being sat so close to the other man. After you had all drunk a little more, Lukas stood with a groan and stretched.

"Hey, Mat. Can I speak with you?" He suddenly asked, you heard a small gasp from Tino as he looked at Berwald and then Mathias. When he remained silent, you gently squeezed his hand in yours and smiled to him when he turned to look at you. For a long while Mathias didn't move, he suddenly sighed deeply and stood, picking up his beer as he walked away from the house, the two men eventually disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh my...this can't be good." Was all Tino said.

The two men had been gone for a while-almost an hour. Surely that must be a good sign, you thought. Tino had fallen asleep with Berwald's arms wrapped around him and the larger man was also slowly falling to sleep.

"This silence... it isn't good." The Swedish man suddenly said. Just then you heard footsteps coming back towards you and you turned to try see who it was through the darkness. When your eyes landed on Mathias you gasped and quickly stood. "Shit. Tino, wake up." Berwald stood, waking the sleeping man before he walked past Mathias, in the way the two men had left. When Tino looked at Mathias, his eyes widened before he looked at you. 

"(name), please take him inside and clean him up. There is a first aid box beneath the kitchen cabinet. Ber, wait up!" Tino hurriedly said before he ran after the other man. When Mathias walked past you and into the house, you quickly followed after him and started to look for the first aid kit. When you found it, you walked back into the main room to find Mathias gone. 

"I've lit the fire. Come and get warm." He suddenly said from the hallway, causing you to gasp as you turned around. When he disappeared into the room you were staying in, you slowly followed him and watched for a moment as he sat on the bed. His knuckles were bloodied, as was his chin and lip. His eye looked slightly dark and swollen and there was a small amount of blood on his jumper. When you sat beside him on the bed and opened the box, you took one of his large hands and began to wipe away the blood from his knuckles. Neither of you spoke for a while. When you were cleaning his busted lip, Mathias suddenly grabbed your wrist causing you to stop. "Thank you." He suddenly said. When he noticed your look of confusion, you felt a small sense of relief to see him smile a little. "For getting him to talk to me. I think that actually helped." 

"What? Look at you! You're beaten and covered in blood, how could that have helped?" You asked, taking a step back when Mathias started to laugh loudly. When he shrugged his shoulders and smiled up to you, you simply raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"That's just how we do things." Was all he replied. When he was clean, Mathias removed his jumper and sat on your bed looking out of the window. You handed him a beer and gasped when you saw his shoulders and back. He began to laugh when you ran your fingers over the long scratches there. "That wasn't Lukas." He suddenly announced, causing you to look down at him. "That was you. I knew I was good but...not _that_ good!" You simply hit his arm when he began to laugh. When Tino appeared at your door, you smiled to him and simply nodded. 

"Lukas is okay. He's...laughing with Berwald outside by the fire. If anything he seems...happy. What the hell happened between you two?" He asked as he walked into the room, Mathias simply turned to look at him and tapped his nose before looking back out of the window. Yourself and Tino simply looked at each other in confusion.


End file.
